1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage and more particularly pertains to a new multipurpose luggage set for providing travelers with expanded storage space when returning home with added items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of luggage is known in the prior art. More specifically, luggage heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art luggage include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,153,146 to Patton et al.; 5,054,589 to Bomes et al.; 4,472,870 to Kotkins, Jr.; 4,436,189 to Baum; 3,944,032 to Samhammer et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,316 to Nordstrom.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multipurpose luggage set. The inventive device includes an exterior bag having a top wall with an opening therethrough exposing a hollow interior thereof. The opening has a lower mating half of a zipper extending partially around a periphery of the opening, and an upper mating half of a zipper extending partially around its periphery disposed above the lower mating half. The exterior bag has a lid portion dimensioned for positioning in the opening in the top wall, and has a rear edge secured to a rear edge of the opening. The lid portion has a mating half of a zipper extending partially around a periphery thereof, with the mating half of the zipper of the lid portion selectively engaging the upper mating half of the zipper of the opening. An interior bag is dimensioned for being received within the hollow interior of the exterior bag, and has a top wall with an opening therethrough exposing a hollow interior thereof. The opening has a lower mating half of a zipper extending partially around a periphery of the opening, and has an upper mating half of a zipper extending partially around its periphery disposed above the lower mating half. The interior bag has a lid portion that is dimensioned for positioning in the opening in the top wall and has a rear edge secured to a rear edge of the opening. The lid portion has a mating half of a zipper extending partially around a periphery of the lid portion, and the mating half of the zipper of the lid portion selectively engages the lower mating half of the zipper of the opening. The interior bag is nestable in the interior of the exterior bag, and the upper mating half of the zipper of the interior bag being selectively securable to the lower mating half of the zipper of the exterior bag when the bags are in a nested condition such that the periphery of the opening of the exterior bag is selectively unitable to the periphery of the opening of the interior bag to form a single integral opening. The opening of the interior bag is substantially coextensive with the opening of the exterior bag such that the top wall of the interior bag does not constrict access into the interior of the interior bag when the bags are in a nested condition.
In these respects, the multipurpose luggage set according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing travelers with expanded storage space when returning home with added items.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of luggage now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new multipurpose luggage set construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing travelers with expanded storage space when returning home with added items.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new multipurpose luggage-set apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the luggage mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new multipurpose luggage set which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art luggage, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an exterior bag having a top wall with an opening therethrough exposing a hollow interior thereof. The opening has a lower mating half of a zipper extending partially around a periphery of the opening, and an upper mating half of a zipper extending partially around its periphery disposed above the lower mating half. The exterior bag has a lid portion dimensioned for positioning in the opening in the top wall, and has a rear edge secured to a rear edge of the opening. The lid portion has a mating half of a zipper extending partially around a periphery thereof, with the mating half of the zipper of the lid portion selectively engaging the upper mating half of the zipper of the opening. An interior bag is dimensioned for being received within the hollow interior of the exterior bag, and has a top wall with an opening therethrough exposing a hollow interior thereof. The opening has a lower mating half of a zipper extending partially around a periphery of the opening, and has an upper mating half of a zipper extending partially around its periphery disposed above the lower mating half. The interior bag has a lid portion that is dimensioned for positioning in the opening in the top wall and has a rear edge secured to a rear edge of the opening. The lid portion has a mating half of a zipper extending partially around a periphery of the lid portion, and the mating half of the zipper of the lid portion selectively engages the lower mating half of the zipper of the opening. The interior bag is nestable in the interior of the exterior bag, and the upper mating half of the zipper of the interior bag being selectively securable to the lower mating half of the zipper of the exterior bag when the bags are in a nested condition such that the periphery of the opening of the exterior bag is selectively unitable to the periphery of the opening of the interior bag to form a single integral opening. The opening of the interior bag is substantially coextensive with the opening of the exterior bag such that the top wall of the interior bag does not constrict access into the interior of the interior bag when the bags are in a nested condition.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new multipurpose luggage set apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the luggage mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new multipurpose luggage set which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art luggage, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new multipurpose luggage set which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new multipurpose luggage set which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new multipurpose luggage set which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose luggage set economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new multipurpose luggage set which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new multipurpose luggage set for providing travelers with expanded storage space when returning home with added items.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new multipurpose luggage set which includes an exterior bag having a top wall with an opening therethrough exposing a hollow interior thereof. The opening has a lower mating half of a zipper extending partially around a periphery of the opening, and an upper mating half of a zipper extending partially around its periphery disposed above the lower mating half. The exterior bag has a lid portion dimensioned for positioning in the opening in the top wall, and has a rear edge secured to a rear edge of the opening. The lid portion has a mating half of a zipper extending partially around a periphery thereof, with the mating half of the zipper of the lid portion selectively engaging the upper mating half of the zipper of the opening. An interior bag is dimensioned for being received within the hollow interior of the exterior bag, and has a top wall with an opening therethrough exposing a hollow interior thereof. The opening has a lower mating half of a zipper extending partially around a periphery of the opening, and has an upper mating half of a zipper extending partially around its periphery disposed above the lower mating half. The interior bag has a lid portion that is dimensioned for positioning in the opening in the top wall and has a rear edge secured to a rear edge of the opening. The lid portion has a mating half of a zipper extending partially around a periphery of the lid portion, and the mating half of the zipper of the lid portion selectively engages the lower mating half of the zipper of the opening. The interior bag is nestable in the interior of the exterior bag, and the upper mating half of the zipper of the interior bag being selectively securable to the lower mating half of the zipper of the exterior bag when the bags are in a nested condition such that the periphery of the opening of the exterior bag is selectively unitable to the periphery of the opening of the interior bag to form a single integral opening. The opening of the interior bag is substantially coextensive with the opening of the exterior bag such that the top wall of the interior bag does not constrict access into the interior of the interior bag when the bags are in a nested condition.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.